Catherine Fournier-Lagarde
Overview Catherine Fournier-Lagarde was a Dranian politician of the right-wing Grand National Party having served as President of Dranland several times. Life and Politics Born in Iglesia Mayor in 3329, Catherine Fournier-Lagarde attended a local private school and went on to study psychology at the First Private Dranian University. After having completed her studies in 3355, she became a psychologist in a local clinic, where she worked until 3360, when she became self-employed and rose to fame by writing numerous, essays and articles on psychological issues, but also dealing with educational topics. In late 3361, she won the GNP primary for the nomination for the party's presidential candidate, but would go on to lose the elections by a landslide, going down to defeat to Unity candidate Leslie Gryffyn. Fournier-Lagarde made a second attempt for the presidency in the snap polls of 3366, in which the GNP-led government coalition won a narrow majority against the leftist parties (Unity and PAC. This time, she managed to defeat Gryffyn by a narrow margin, becoming the first non-Unity President of Dranland ever since Charlene Goodwill in 3326. She promised to be a "vocal advocate" of the neo-liberal course pushed by Prime Minister Marina LeCoultre and her government. At the beginning of her tenure, she visited the newly-opened Solentian Embassy in Dranland, which was established in the former stock exchange building in Iglesia Mayor and featured space for various shops, cafés and art. She also stated that she would make the friendship between Dranland and Solentia one of her priorities as Head of State. In the elections of 3370, she fought a second rematch against former President Gryffyn and defeated him again in the runoff, with a clearer margin than four years ago. Ahead of the 3374 elections, she declared that she would not seek a third term and instead ran for a parliamentary seat, leaving the role of presidential nominee to former GNP parliamentary leader Sosuke Mori. While Mori was defeated in a landslide, Fournier-Lagarde easily won the seat she was running for. She continued to serve as an MP until December 3383, when she made another bid for presidency after being requested by the GNP Leadership Council to do so. Amid low turnout and weak enthusiasm among the parties of the left, she defeated incumbent President and womens' rights activist Patricia Córdova by a large margin of more than 11% of the popular vote. Despite the fact that she actually did not intend to seek another tenure, she stood again for the presidency when snap elections were called in 3385, in which she had to square of with former Minister of Foreign Affairs Mérida DuFoe (PAC) and the Popular Party's Blair Johnson. After a narrow victory in the first round, she managed to defeat DuFoe in the runoff 52-48 percent amid unexpectedly high turnout compared to the last election. After her fourth tenure, she decided not to stand for re-election and was succeeded by Mérida DuFoe (PAC) after the 3389 elections. She remained GNP Deputy Chairwoman until March 3405, being an influential proponent of the centrist and socially liberal wing of the party. Electoral History Dranish Presidential Election, 3362 Dranish Presidential Election, 3366 Dranish Presidential Election, 3370 Dranish Presidential Election, 3383 Dranish Presidential Election, 3385 !colspan=7 align=center|Parliament (Bulevar del Sol, Ulbrach) |- !align=center|Election !align=center|1st Round !align=center|% !align=center|2nd Round !align=center|% !align=center|Swing !align=center|Result |- |align=left|Apr 3374||587,250||78.3||||||▲+-0||Won |- |align=left|Dec 3375||613,500||81.8||||||▲3.5||Won |- |align=left|Dec 3379||626,250||83.5||||||▲1.7||Won |} Category:Grand National Party (Dranland) politicians Category:Heads of State Category:Dranian people Category:Politicians of Dranland